A Master's Creation
by whitegardenia5
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a vampire who knows what he wants, and he wants the perfect human to call his own. This fiction will start off morbid and creepy, but it will suddenly transition to a dark story. Story warnings: dark dom/sub behaviors and brainwashing/Stockholm Syndrome. Dark!Blaine and innocent!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes: Here is a short chapter tease of a story I'm thinking about writing. Should I pursue this story?

...

"I decided to get one." Blaine replied while taking a sip of blood from a goblet carved from a human skull. The skull fix perfectly in his cold hand, and the familiarity of blood and death calmed the excitement brooding within him. "I now have the resources and power. It is time I got one."

Blaine's longtime companion and friend, Nick, sat across from him in a black leather chair that matched the one he was setting on. Nick too was drinking blood, but from a different source. An orange fire from the marble mantle dazzled before them and illuminated a mystic glow which celebrated the occasion. In contract to the domineering fire there was a cool blue moonlit window over Nick's shoulder which kept capturing Blaine's attention.

"It's about time you got one." Nick agreed. A drop of blood lingered on his bottom lip. "You will be surprised when you learn how much fun they are." Nick added. His long cold fingers comb through the blond hair of a boy who was kneeling before him. Nick was first the boy's master and secondly his vampire. "I can still remember the day I bought Jeff." Nick smirked at the boy, as if remembering a particular incidence. "He was so scared the first night I took him and the taste of his virgin blood was divine," Nick licked the last trace of blood off his lips. "Even tonight, his blood is still sweet and the taste of fear and obedience makes it all the richer."

Blaine took another sip from the skull and watched the trembling human. He wants that. He wants someone who would quiver by his mere presence. Blaine wants someone who would satisfy his thirst for blood, sex and empowerment. He wants to lock a heavy collar around a delicate human and call the human his own. After that Blaine - and Blaine makes himself aroused just thinking about it- he would puncture the human's neck and break and take his human's innocence. Blaine closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the skull, he needed to calm down. He did not want a random human, he wanted a special breed and that would take time.

"Where are you going to get one?" Nick removed his hand from the hair and pulled the boy between his legs. In complete and beautiful perfection the blond rested his head back onto the vampire's shoulder and leaned his body inward. The human was dressed in nothing, but a short cream colored loin cloth and silver collar. Nick softly ran his hands up and down the warm skin on the boy's chest. "I got Jeff from the Lancaster ranch back east. They have a nice selection of humans to choose from and their humans weren't drugged up, unlike how the other ranches keep their humans."

Blaine noticed Jeff's lips trembled in fear. The pure look of terror in the boy's eyes was too beautiful to interrupt. Thankfully Nick continued with his story. "Some ranches drug their humans into compliance, but Lancaster disciplines humans into acquiescence." Nick gripped Jeff, "Jeff, do you remember what you were doing when I rescued you." Nick smiled and Blaine smirked as a lone tear trickled down the boy pink cheek. "You were all chained up. Your arms were cuffed to chains from the ceiling and you were forced to stand on your toes." Four more tears fell down the boy's face. Blaine loved to watch a human cry and it was so easy to accomplish. "You were a very bad boy before I took you in, but you are my good boy now."

Blaine uncrossed and crossed his legs again and finally stood up when he felt a sinister hunger stirring within him. It was too much for him to look at. His desire to claim a human was strong, and even though he was never lusted after Jeff, the sight of the fire casting shadows on bare fresh was too much for Blaine. Blaine could smell the delicious taste of unadulterated fear radiating off the human. Blaine took another sip of blood. He could not allowed himself to have claiming desires just yet.

"I'm not going to the ranches." Blaine stepped away from his friend and journeyed to the window. It was snowing outside. "I plan on going to my parent's estate tomorrow." Blaine did not need to turn around to know Nick was staring at him. "Last time I was at my parent's house, about three years ago, they had just bought a human girl as their maid. Even though I prefer men, I cannot deny her beauty. She has porcelain skin, cerulean eye and a soft brown hair. I have not thought much about her until I started to think about getting a human."

Nick's silence spoke his question.

"This blood that I'm drinking," Blaine turned around and raised the skull to Nick, "Is the blood from a human who helps raise the children on one of the ranches. I've been observing him or the past few months. He has a very kind and forgiving heart and according to his supervisors, he is submissive and eager to please." Blaine brought the skull back to his lips and took a drink. "I decided not to make my decision until I sampled his blood. I like it, it's docile."

"I don't understand." Nick stated. Blaine turned back to the blue window when Nick resumed stroking Jeff's naked stomach and chest.

Blaine noticed a layer of snow on the window ledge. "Her beauty with his passiveness, it's the perfect combination- it's the perfect offspring."

"You plan on specially breeding your human?" Nick gasp. It was not unheard for vampires to arrange breeding's, but Nick never imaged Blaine wanting to wait that long before claiming his human.

"I know breeding is an uncommon choice, but I have always been very selective with my property."

Blaine closed his eyes and pictured pale skin passively trembling below his touch and above black silk sheets. Everything about the boy would be his and under his control. He would own the human's body and mind, the boys mere existence would be thanks to him. Blaine already had his human's future planned out. Tomorrow Blaine would get temporary ownership of the male and female and bring them back to his estate, and the male would mount the female until she was pregnant. After which the male would leave and the female would stay with Blaine until she bore a son.

"You wouldn't be able to claim him until he is sixteen. Are you willing to wait that long?" Nick calmly asked.

"This will be my human, just like Jeff is yours. This human will not be a cheap drink or fuck. If I'm going to give him my blood and make him my immortal human, then I'm going to want him to be perfect. I can wait to claim him. He will be mine even before he is born." Blaine watched the white snow fall outside the window. The snow was innocent and untouched, a common theme of Blaine's wants.

Blaine's thoughts fell silent when he heard the human suddenly gasp and moan; no doubt Nick was feeding and fondling with the human's sex. The moon light was dim under the low clouds and the distant sound of a crying wolf caught Blaine's attention. He did not miss haunting in the night and feeding off his prey, that sport was for the careless and the youth. Blaine had been alive long enough to have his fun, now he wanted to relax.

The sounds of moaning and sucking filled the room. Blaine closed his eyes and imaged the day he would get to do that. Of course he would have to wait, and while waiting he would still enjoy himself with whichever flesh was available. However, nothing would compare to owning, controlling and claiming a human who shared his last name. Blaine knew that when the time came and his human would be old enough to claim he would be impatient and greedy. Blaine took another sip from the skull, his excitement was growling.

Every ounce of the boy would be his. The boy would be conceived under his instruction and grow up under his scrutiny. From a young age the boy would begin wearing a collar and until he was mature enough, he would also wear a lease. Blaine would keep his human's mind modest. There was no need to trouble the simple spirit with reading, art or science, the human wouldn't need it. All his human would need to know was how to please, fear and appreciate his master. Blaine already knew that he would not educate the boy on sex. Instead Blaine would _thrust_ that knowledge into the fearful and delicate human in a swift blow.

"He will be my little pet." Blaine whispered to himself. "I will wait however long it takes to claim you, and when I do it will be perfect." Then, almost as if the universe was making a promise to Blaine, a shooting star dashed across the night sky. "I will wait for my prefect human and I will make him prefect."

...

End notes: Is there any interest for me to continue with this story? Please review and tell me. Thanks. p.s. I am not abandoning my other story, "Games without Rules."


	2. Chapter 2

Story notes: Thank you to everyone who read chapter one and enjoyed it! I have decided to continue with this story, however summer is coming to a close and it may be a couple of months (maybe in October) before I update again, sorry. I did receive a few harsh comments about this story. If anyone feels like this story is insulting their intelligence, then please don't read this chapter and leave nasty reviews. This story is fiction and not my impression of the world. WARNINGS: this chapter turned out to be ten times darker than I originally planned. I was aiming for creepy, but it is dark. This chapter will have non-consensual touching and implied rape (male and female).

On a different note please ignore all the biological inaccuracies in this chapter. While academically I prefer to study microbiology and biochemistry, I do know human physiology. This chapter is rift with biology errors, but hey I'm writing about vampires and I need to move the plot forward.

Thanks again to everyone who is enjoying this story and please review!

...

"Can you do it?" The vampire demanded his eyes were a brighter shade of red than normal.

"Is this your way of telling me that you doubt my magic?" The dark haired witch, named Santana, snared back at the vampire. "Who is doing whom the favor?" Blaine remained silent and crossed his arms. He did not want to get a witch involved in his private affairs, but he would rather confide in a witch than have a human who was less than perfect. "Good. I'm happy to hear that you finally learned something in all your centuries of life rolled up in your tight twenty-four year old body." The witch replied and turned her attention back to the scene before her. "What can you tell me about her?"

The witch walked towards the shacking girl with long brown hair. "There is not much to say about her. My parents bought her when she was fourteen and have owned her for the last three years where she serves as a maid." Blaine kept his eyes on the beautiful girl who was lying on a dining table in an abandon part of his estate. _"If only she was a boy." _Blaine dared to think. _"I'd take him to my chamber, remove his white gown and then I'd…"_

"Virgin or not?"

Blaine growled at the witch. First for interrupting his thoughts and, second for running her filthy hands up and down the girl's naked calf which the white nightgown did not cover. "Virgin," Blaine grumbled. "My parents remembered me admiring her and ensured she stayed pure in case I choose to use her as a breeder."

Santana smiled when the vampire hissed at her for allowing her fingers to wonder passed the human's calf and up the leg. Well aware that the vampire was watching her, Santana carefully and slowly ran her hands up to the girl's inner thigh in a calculated pace. The girl was not wearing any undergarments. "She has soft skin. Is that a trait you hope to continue to the offspring?"

"Yes, why are you touching her." Blaine boiled past his control and yelled. The white gown was covering the witches hand and he could not see what she was doing. "I don't want your filth to contaminate her ovum!"

"Are you aware," Santana paused. Her hand hidden, but Blaine could tell she was massaging the girls flesh. Neither the vampire nor witch noticed or cared that the girl was shivering and crying. "I could just as easily help you as I could make her sterile. I suggest you stay quiet and be a good little boy and do as I tell you." The witch snapped and belittled the vampire. "You better be glad you paid me so generously or I would be gone and she would be barren."

Blaine tightened his fist and bit his tongue. A sweet taste of blood lingered the vampire's throat. "You'd be death before you had a chance to escape. Now, do want you have to."

Santana smiled and pulled her hand away from the girl and purposefully brushed some of her black hair behind her ear, tilting her head in such a way which allowed the glowing fire to reflect the sapphire diamond earrings she was wearing. "I never thanked you for the gift. I know how much your diamonds mean to you."

"We each get a gem in this deal." Blaine tried to reason. The earlier memory of him opening his private treasure chest and allowing the witch to pick her price was horrible. Those treasures were his. It was he who found them, cleaned them and cherished them. Then again, he would remind himself that his human would soon be a new a gem for him to hold and prize - not to mention provides physical satisfactions which stones can't offer.

The witch ignored the vampire and turned her focus back to the girl, frowning when she noticed the girl crying. 'Shh-shh," Santana used both her thumbs to clear the girl's wet cheeks. "Don't cry my darling. It will be over before you know it. I wouldn't harm a pretty thing like you." The words were kind, but the witch's demeanor was sadistic and cruel. "You are such a pretty girl. I might keep you for myself." Santana's gaze traveled down the girl's body, "unless of course, the brat destroys your goods on his way out. What a shame that would be."

"Enough Santana," Blaine screamed. "She is not yours. Nothing about her will ever be yours. She is my parent's property and the son she will bare will be mine. Now do what you were hired to do, witch."

Santana's soulless black eyes stared back into the red ones and a power struggle was fought out. "Do your job." Blaine ordered between his teeth.

"Fine," Santana snarled and stared back at the girl. "Which traits do you want to pass down to the offspring?"

The girl began to cry harder when the vampire approached her. "Humans are beautiful when they cry, aren't they?" Blaine whispered while brushing the girl's hair off her face. "I want the offspring to have her hair color and texture; it is so soft and nice to pet." Blaine slid his hand out of the girl's hair and down towards her eyes. "I like her eyes especially when they are wet with tears. They are such a pretty mixture of blue, green and grey, the child must have them too." Blaine was too caught up in the girl's beauty that he did not notice the witch beginning to chant in a language he did not recognize. "I like her nose, so adorable. Her mouth," the vampire brushed his thumb between the rosy lips. "I want the child to have her skin tone and softness; and I want the boy to have her willowy figure and grace."

During the vampires speech the witch moved both her hands under the girls under gown and over her naked uterus and untouched entrance. "Which characteristics do you wish to avoid?"

Blaine's gaze turned away from the pink lips and down to Santana's hands. "I don't want the offspring to be a girl."

"No kidding," Santana snapped, "and will discuss gender when we're dealing with the male." Santana turned her head and winked at the half dressed man who was awkwardly standing in the corner and waiting for his turn. "What else don't you want?"

"My parent's tell me she had a temper and a rebellious streak, when they first took her in. They say they had to discipline her quit frequently. I don't want to waste my energy with that nonsense." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and rested his chin on his palm.

"Is there anything else?" Blaine shook his head. "Okay. Now put your hands to where mine were." Blaine moved both his hands up the thin gown and placed them on top naked pale skin. "We need to pick out the ovum that has everything you want and lacks what you don't want. Now repeat after me." Santana said a series of syllables and Blaine repeated them. "Good. Now kiss her." Blaine bent over and simply brushed his cold lips over her trembling ones. "No, Blaine," Santana breathed irritably, "We need to get a little bit of you in her system. You can't give her your blood, obviously, so that leaves saliva. Kiss her again and share saliva."

The witches tone caused many thoughts to pass through Blaine's mind. In one situation, he ripped the witches head off her body in one smooth tug and through the remains in to the fire mantle. His diamonds could use the purification after being used to decorate her adulterated ears. In another fantasy Santana knew her place on the hierarchy of power and bowed her head in respect. In that dream the vampire would allow the witch to keep her head. When either fantasy ended, Blaine's thoughts returned to the day when he would have his own human who was ready share his body and blood for his vampire.

For the greater good Blaine pushed aside his domineering nature and brought his face closer to the girls. _"He will be so beautiful." _With his eyes closed and his mind envisioning his future human, Blaine's tongue consumed the girl's sweet mouth in a forceful and powerful kiss. The vampire opened his eyes when he pulled away and a string of evidence from their kiss lingered between them. The vampire whipped the saliva off him, but kept it on her.

"For someone who prefers the flesh of his own gender, I'm impressed." Santana laughed, albeit a little jealous. If anyone should be allowed to kiss a pretty girl it would be her. "Now, I want you to sample her blood. Don't take a lot, just a drop." Blaine attentively brought one of the girl's fingers to his lips and delicately punctured the soft skin. "Remember that taste, it will taste different once she is pregnant."

Blaine stared back at the girl lying on the bed. If he didn't know any better she was the sacrificial offering for the greater good.

"We should have selected the ideal ovum. Now, as for the male," the witch turned back to the fearful man. The vampire also turned his attention to the male human; who he had completely forgotten was in the room. _The male is silent and he knows his place, just how a human should behave. _Blaine stared hungry at the man.

"Now males," The witch strutted towards the male. The man was naked on top and wearing thin and loose fitted shorts. "Males are simple creatures. They make sperm as they go along. Females are tricky because they are born with all the ovum they will ever have and you have to sort through them. As for the male, we can tell his body to make the sperm you want it to be." Santana commented while circling the male like a wolf would its prey.

"Does this mean I get to play with his goods while you chant a spell?" Blaine teased partially serious. It has been four days since his last encounter with another man, and for Blaine that was a long time.

Santana laughed, "Yes, but we will mainly focus on the scrotum, that is where sperm is made after all." The witch noticed the excitement brooding in the vampire, "Don't get too excited, I don't want all my work to be done in vain and you decided to keep this male." Blaine growled. He may be breeding his human, but he still had physical needs that he would not deny himself in the meantime. "What do you want from the male, besides a boy?" The witch asked.

The vampire didn't hide his smile when the human shivered as he approached him. "I like his fear and submissiveness."

One of Santana's hands grabbed Blaine's hand and moved him towards the male. Her other hand tugged down the human's thin shorts. "Grab him." Blaine did, "now massage him - let's get him excited." Santana turned her head back to the female and winked. "Now repeat after me," Santana instructed and then began saying words Blaine did not know. "Alright than, kiss him like you kissed her."

Blaine did not stop rubbing the naked and terrified male. The man's delicious unwanted lust was filling the vampire's nostrils, making Blaine crave the touch of trembling skin-skin that the man was displaying before him. With stronger force than with the female, Blaine grabbed the male's head with one hand and savagely smashed their lips together. The taste of a salty tear seeped between their lips and mingled with their shared saliva.

"That was hot," the witch pretended to fan herself, "I can only image what you will do to their offspring. Instead of diamonds, I should have asked for a front row seat for the claiming night." Blaine couldn't control himself when he hissed. A vampire claiming his or her human and offering vampire blood to said human was one of the few activities that were sacred among vampires.

Blaine stepped away from the crying male and turned back to the witch and shaking female.

"I have done everything that I can do." Santana tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Now you need them to copulate. It may take a couple of days to notice changes in her blood, so ensure that they copulate repeatedly for the entire week." The witch walked back towards the girl in the white nightgown. "They're not like us; they tire easily so they will need breaks." Santana's long fingers wrapped around the girl's soft burette hair, "she will be sore, but it will pass."

"Enough witch," Blaine snapped, not mad that the girl was hiccupping her fear- but mad because the witch was still here and his human was not in process of being conceived. "Is there anything else we must do? Or it is time for you to leave?"

Santana removed her hand from the girl's hair. Without a 'good-bye' or farther words the witch left Blaine's estate with her sapphire diamond earrings.

Without the clicking of the witches high heels Blaine became more aware of the rapid heartbeats and heavy breathing.

"Alright you two," Blaine ordered. "Now that the filth is gone, I say _we_ all go to my private chamber. I would like my human's life to begin in there and I want to be there when it happens."

Seven days later Blaine sampled the female's blood. It was sweeter than before and had a submissive flavor that was previously absent. Blaine smiled, his boy would be perfect.

...

End notes: There is chapter 2 of this story. What does everyone think? I hope I didn't scare anyone off. Please leave nice reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Story notes: This chapter took a long time to write. I kept going back and forth over whether or not to delete this chapter and advance to chapter 4. After this chapter most people will probably hate Blaine-if you didn't already. This is a dark chapter and I kept rewriting it. I hope this version is alright.

WARNINGS: implied male-male rape and emotional and slight physical abuse.

Other news: I began a new story called "Beauty I See." It is a dark "Beauty and the Beast" themed story. The next chapter I hope to write is chapter 7 for "Games without Rules." The first few chapters in this story are Blaine/Sebastian heavy. I, like most people, don't like that combo, but Kurt was acknowledged in chapter 5 and introduced in chapter 6. In case anyone wants to check it out, you could skip the first few chapters. On a side note, in this story Kurt is going to be more strong willed.

Please enjoy this story and please pardon typos. I have no idea when I'll update, but I have every intention to update again.

…

"You look like crap," Sebastian smirked to his friend and host from the threshold of the dark, fire-glowing library. "I used to think you would be able to pull off the disheveled and tousled look." Sebastian coolly waved his hands in front of Blaine, as if he was judging a picture and not chatting with a friend. "I guess I was wrong." He laughed, re-eyeing Blaine's messy hair and wrinkled cloths. Meanwhile Blaine was staring daggers at him. "Oh, what is this? Is that blood?" Blaine did not say anything, but the traces of blood under his fingernails seemed to burn at his guest's words. Sebastian amplified his scents in comical amusement and advanced towards his friend. "Shame, shame Blaine," the vampire teased as if he was talking to a petulant children. "Is someone getting sloppy?"

Blaine kept quiet, he wasn't fully sure he could talk without screaming or ripping someone's arm off. Sure, Blaine lost his temper more often than not; however only two times in his life has he reached a level of angry where he lost his vision and the control of his own actions. After today, it became three times.

"Yes, it is blood." Blaine slowly whispered, lifting one of his hands to his nose. The blood smelt both pure and tainted. Blaine closed his eyes and focused his attention on the smell of innocence leaking under his nails. The distinct smell was the only thing allowing him to keep his conscious.

Sebastian approached his friend in curious caution. Blaine looked ill and unstable, "Is that the blood of mother with son?" Without taking his eyes off his friend, Sebastian grabbed a chair and dragged it directly in front of Blaine.

It took Blaine a moment to understand Sebastian's words. When he did his eyes flared opened and turned red, "No." Blaine shouted with added venom to his tone. "It is the filthy blood of a breeder and the sweet blood of my human!" Blaine dropped his hand and stopped breathing the smoothing scent. "They are not mother and son!" Blaine screamed. Sebastian silently watched his host kick his chair over and behind him and knock a coffee table over. A goblet of blood crashed and spilled its contents across the stone tiles. "Don't call him, her son and don't call her, his mother!" Blaine ordered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes of Blaine's outburst. "Is it safe to assume you're angry has something to do with the humans?"

"My human," Blaine corrected and emphasized his words. "He is my human."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "okay, how is your human?" Sebastian sarcastically restated. A growl escaped Blaine's lips, "Calm down Blaine, how is your human? Is he still alive?" Blaine stormed towards Sebastian and tackled him to the ground, purposely avoiding the pool of spilled blood.

"Don't," Blaine panted, while hovering over his friend. "Don't even think that way."

"Calm down Blaine." Sebastian huffed. "I'm here to help. What do you want me to do?"

Realization didn't dawn on Blaine until he accidently smelled the innocent blood. "Be careful in your wording Sebastian." The vampire advised and picked himself and the other vampire off the ground.

"To answer your question, yes he is alive." Blaine returned his chair upside right. "He's alive, but I thought I was going to lose him."

Sebastian frowned worriedly at the news, while setting up his own chair. "What happened?"

Blaine closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out the smell of innocence. This has been the worst day in his entire existence. He used to think his worst day was the day his step parents converted him in to a vampire. Now, it was today. "She tried taking him from me."

Sebastian paled at the words. He claimed his human, Daniel, forty years ago and the thought of someone taking him away made the vampire angry. "How did she try taking him? How far into the pregnancy is she?"

"My human has been in existence for the past five months. I have done everything in my power to make her comfortable, so my human would be protected. Little did I know I had to protect him, from her," Blaine mumbled. He didn't want to relive the conversation from earlier that day, but the more he tried to avoid it, the most vivid the memories recurred. "I can still hear it." Blaine straightened his posture. Sebastian kept watching his host with large eyes. "I can still hear the sounds of my human's and breeder's hearts weakening."

_Five hours earlier:_

_"Sir," a blond hair vampire maid throw open his office door. "Elizabeth and the other humans, they have done something horrible."_

_"Johanna, I told you to never interrupt me when I'm working." Blaine yelled to the worried maid. "Close the door and come for when I call you."_

_Johanna persisted, "Sir, it's about Elizabeth."_

_The vampire slammed his pen on the oak desk and stared at the maid straight in the eye. How dare she interrupt him and then insist on not leaving when told to. "Who?"_

_"El-el-el," the maid stumbled, the vampires bright eyes were terrifying, "has done."_

_ Blaine waved his hand dismissively, "Speak or go. Who are we talking about?" _

_"The breeder," Johanna corrected herself. She should have known Blaine wouldn't have learned the fleeting name of a human. "She has done something terrible and the other human servants tried helping her. I sent for Santana to come over immediately,"_

_Blaine's entire demeanor dropped at the of the word 'breeder.' Johanna tried to explain what she knew farther, but Blaine stormed from his desk and around the maid. A myriad of profanity and irritation was sparked in his blood. The fire within Blaine froze when he entered the south wing and smelt traces of the blood he only sampled five months prior. Emotion and rational thought melted from Blaine's mind and without second consideration Blaine's savage senses took over. As expected Blaine keen hunting skills lead him to the female's chambers. The room was filled with worried staff and a screaming girl._

_"What is going on?" Blaine demanded, but his questioned was answered when he was given a clear view of the human. Her pink airy-dress was soaked in blood, blood which was originating from violent wounds on both her legs. "What did you do?" Blaine ordered, but his question was answered when he noticed one of his servants holding a knapsack of the female few private items. "Trying to run away were you?" Blaine barked to the pale girl. "Everyone out," Blaine did not need to repeat himself before the maids and servants fled the room. _

_The girls screaming and wiggling weakened the more she bleeds. Both her leg were broken and severely bleeding. _

_The smell of an assortment of blood lingered in the air. Most of the scent belonged to the female. It was no longer virgin and pure of intentions. It was the blood of a breeder and thief. It was the second and weaker scent in what kept Blaine from ripping the girl's head off. This blood was innocent and scared. Blaine advance to the smell of blood and evaluated the open wounds. "Santana!" Blaine screamed when he heard the front door of the estate open. "Third floor, south wing now!" Blaine shouted to the witch, whose hearing was not as finely attuned as his. "Hurry!" The vampire yelled when the sound of high-heel's clicking was not running. The female continued to grow paler. Thankfully for the vampire and the witches' head Santana ran for the rest of the distance._

_"What is going on here?" Santana ordered. Blaine turned his head and watched the witch in a tight and revealing red dress observe the scene. _

_"Santana," Blaine growled._

_Santana removed herself from her thoughts and approached the female laying on the bloody sheets and the vampire holding her. The vampire didn't say anything while the witch performed a series of spells and enchantments. The tension in Blaine's shoulders did not relax until the sound of the tiny heart started to beat at a regular pace and the innocent blood became less scared. _

_"You owe me." Santana interrupted and loosened her grip on the female's formerly broken leg. "You owe me more than you know." Santana added. The vampire did not pull himself away from the girl, but moved his hands onto her stomach and began rubbing circles on it. "That's right," Santana added, "The brat calling all this trouble. She was going to steal him from you." Santana reached her right hand towards the female pasty cheek and her left hand reached under the mattress. "She was going to flee the country with a human that isn't hers." Santana pulled out a black rock from under the girl's mattress. "Let's see if I'm correct. Let's see what her pretty head has been dreaming about?" The witch wiped a tear off the girl's cheek and turned her focus back on the black stone. A few minutes passed in silence, while the vampire watched the witch rub the stone with her red polished fingers. "Looks like Elizabeth has some family east of here, a small bunch who managed to escape vampire captivity. Her plans were to skip town and live with them."_

_"Interesting," Blaine spoke and the girl hiccupped. "Where do they live?"_

_"I'm sorry, please don't hurt them or turn them in." The girl cried._

_ Santana didn't pretend to hear the girl. "They are living in a cabin north of a town called Jameston. I see," Santana closed her eyes and resumed rubbed the stone for additional information. "I see her mother, father, brother, sister-in law and two nieces are all living in Jameston."_

_"Thank you Santana."_

_Santana huffed, continuing to ignore the girl's attempts to talk. "You don't know all that you're thanking me for." Blaine frowned, "how do you think she broke her legs?" The witch did not wait long enough for the vampire to respond. "When I was here last I placed some enchantments on the ovum. I ensured that your human would never leave this property without your permission. Otherwise it would punish the kidnapper. In this case, her," Santana smiled at the hysterical girl. _

_"What are you saying?" Blaine demanded._

_"I'm saying you moron. Is if it wasn't for me, this human and yours would be gone. You have poor security and a short fence." The vampire felt something inside him drop at the news. It was true. He needed to improve the security of his estate, especially now that he would have an untrained human on his hands. "I saved both of their lives. I better get some good payment for this."_

_"Don't worry. You will be paid generously, but I imagine this one will be footing the bill." The girl's tired form shivered at Blaine's words. _

_The witch laughed, "This human no longer has anything that interests me. I've seen all at it has to offer." Santana moved her hand off the girl's cheek and placed it on top of Blaine's hand-which was still rubbing circles on the girl's stomach. "Let me name him." _

_"No." The vampire snarled. "He's mine to name."_

_Neither vampire nor witch cared about the girl's emotional state. The smell of salty tears mixed well with the smell of blood and desperation clogging the room. _

_"A good view on claiming night," The witch bargained._

_"No."_

_"It doesn't have to be claiming night. I'll wait thirty to forty years. I'm sure any night will be hot. Could I bring a female friend with me?" _

_"No."_

_"Come on," Santana whined and the girl continued to cry. "What can I have? Can I be his godmother? Can I teach him some spells? Can I…" The witch smiled when the vampire cleared his throat._

_"You can have another diamond from my collection."_

_Santana laughed, "I want something better, something more valuable than diamonds. What of the baby's will you let me have? Can I be there for the delivery?"_

_"No, he is my human and he will be delivered to me." _

_"Need I remind you he would be gone if it wasn't for me and my enchantments?" The vampire remained quiet and glared at the witch. "I can remove the enchantments and this time when the female decides to kidnaps your human, you will have to face the consequences." Santana did not move her hands. "What of his will you give me? How about, some graphic pictures of the two of you in naked action?"_

_"I will think of something." Blaine promised._

_"You are monsters." The female pushed the vampire and witch's hands off her. "He is only a baby. He is not a toy. He's my baby."_

_The witch rolled her eyes, and continued her conversation with Blaine. "I want something better than an 'I'll think of something.'"_

_Blaine did not hear a single word the witch said, nor did he care. His attention was capture on something entirely different. "What did you say?" Blaine stood up from the bed and replaced his hand on the girl's stomach. "Who is this?" The vampire indicated towards the woman's growing uterus. _

_The female slapped him away. "Get your hands off my baby."_

_"Your baby!" Blaine screamed, "He is mine, only mine. You are just a bitch breeding me my pup." _

_Santana stepped away from the vampire and human in amusement. _

_"You are a monster! You won't love my baby! You will use him and…"_

_"He is mine!" Blaine corrected in screaming. "I want you to say it right now! Say he is mine!"_

_The pale girl cried back, "He is mine and you are nothing but cruel and evil! You only care about blood and sex. I won't allow my baby to be subject to their sinfully ways!" _

_The vampire placed both his hands on the woman's stomach, and in a low voice growled. "You are right and wrong about two things. You are correct; I will subject him to my physical joys when he is old enough. You better hope he is not stubborn like you. I wouldn't think twice in punishing him the way I see fit. Who knows," Blaine turned his head towards Santana. "Maybe you could watch me punish him for your payment?" Blaine teased. He knew how much the witch unnerved the human. _

_"Rough sex, my favorite kind," Santana smirked to Blaine, but stared the female in the eye. _

_The girl in the pink dress cried and covered her face with her arms. "What did my baby and I ever do to you?"_

_The vampire removed the girl's arms in order to get a view of her pretty face. "That is where you keep getting it wrong. He will never be yours. After he is born you will never hold him or talk to him. The only time you will see him, is when I cut the umbilical cord and carry him out of the delivery room. I will send maids who will help you lactate, but that is all you will be to him. The baby will never even know who you are." Blaine was surprised how easily he kept his voice steady. "I will raise him so that he doesn't know what a mother is."_

_"Monster," the girl cried and punched Blaine with all her might, but the vampire didn't flinch. In the background Santana laughed. "I love my baby and he would have a better life dead, then an imprison life with you!" Blaine grabbed the girl's hand before she had another chance to punch him. "Please, please just let us go. What did we ever do to you?" The girl's cheeks became a stream of water, "Please, please."_

_The vampire held the girl still until she stopped crying. "Do you want to know what you did?" Blaine smiled when the girl stopped flinching. "The first time I seen you I thought you were beautiful. Then I saw you cry." Blaine trailed his fingers down the girl's cheek. "You are so beautiful when you cry and that is why I picked you. Thanks for Santana," Blaine allowed the girl time to glance at the witch. "I will have a beautiful boy who I can make cry whenever I want." The girl tried hitting Blaine again, but the vampire over powered her, "stop, moving, the more you piss me off the more I'll take it out on my human. Or I could pay your family in Jameston a visit." The girl immediately stopped moving at the vampire's words. "That is more like it. Here is the deal. You behave yourself and do your job. Once my human is born I will send you to your family, and you never come here again." The girl gave a shaky nod, "Good." Blaine straightened his back and turned to the witch. "What do you suggest her punishment be?" _

_"We'll think of something." The witch laughed. "Things like this always work out in the end." _

Present:

"Shit," Sebastian grumbled angry. "Who is with her now?"

Blaine opened his eyes and broke the concentration of his memory. The library seemed darker than before and the fire less effective. "Johanna," Blaine chocked on his words, "she is the only one who understands the child's importance." The spilled blood remaining on the floor was unnerving the vampire. "The other staff encouraged the heinous act. They said that they 'pitied to poor souls I was torturing.'" Blaine gestured in disgust. "They have all been removed from my estate and have been transferred to less generous locations." Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Sebastian, I have summoned you because I need a favor." Sebastian raised his eyes brows in surprised.

"Blaine," the vampire cleared in throat. "I'm sorry for what you went through, but I won't let you borrow Daniel; not for a night and not for twenty minutes. Once you claim your human you will understand."

This time Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that. You made yourself perfectly clear twenty years ago. I don't want to borrow your boy-toy. Although it does involve him and the favor you promised me forty years ago when you claimed him." The fire popped and sparks flew.

"I was hoping you forgot about that." Sebastian whined in his seat.

Blaine laughed and picked himself off the chair and advanced towards a tall and dim bookshelf. "How could I forget? We were young and careless, who loved to play with our food before we ate it."

Sebastian laughed, "I still play with my food. I play with my food over and over again. That is what is so great with a vampires claimed human. I can feed and fuck as much as I want and his little heart won't stop pumping fresh blood, while I pump myself in him." Blaine laughed jealously. He wanted that now. He only needed to wait seventeen more years. "And I'm sure you still play."

Blaine, whose back was against Sebastian and in front of the bookshelf, ran this finger up and down the spine of a book. It was very dusty. His staff must have been slacking around; he would need to give Johanna a talking to.

"You make a fair point, but not the point I'm getting at. I helped you in those days. I can still remember the day you told me about a pretty human who caught your interest, Daniel was his name." Blaine spoke while running his fingers though the spines of several books. "Unfortunately for you, Daniel was straight, a virgin groom-to-be, and never alone for you to seduce and claim." Blaine found the book he wanted and return to his seat. Sebastian was reminiscing when he claimed Daniel. "Tell me Sebastian. Who went with you, when you snuck into Daniels parent's manor? Who tied his hands together while you covering his screaming mouth? Who held him down while you force your blood down his throat?"

Neither vampire was too proud to admit it, that the memory of a naked virgin being forced feed vampire blood made them hard. "Good times. Claiming night was so much fun. Plus vampire blood makes them so horny." Sebastian laughed.

"I wouldn't know," Blaine growled. After the naked human sampled Sebastian's blood, Blaine was no longer needed. "You didn't allow me to watch the claiming." The vampire returned to point. "You did make a promise to me." Sebastian did not argue. "You promised that when it came to my human, you would help me." Blaine opened the book, but did not look at the pages. "I already asked Nick and he said he would help me, but the more vampires and humans involved the better." Sebastian remained quiet and the sounds of flipping pages filled the room. "Daniel and Jeff are such good little boys. I will want my human to learn their fear and obedience." Blaine paused and read favorite few lines from a familiar book. "You and Daniel are to move in with me for three days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday, until my human is sixteen or seventeen. Daniel will be well looked after when you're gone or at work. After that we are even."

"What?" Sebastian shouted. That is not what he expected to hear. "Are you crazy? You want us to move in?"

"Yes." Blaine reread the same paragraph. "Nick and Jeff will be here for Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, and Sunday will be a reflection day." The vampire looked up from his book. Sebastian did not look please. "I would like my human to learn his place through your examples. Don't argue me." Blaine stared up at his friends. "It is already been decided." Sebastian grumbled, but didn't say anything. "Kurtis," Blaine pointed his index finger at a line from the book he was holding and rereading. _"Kurtis, was the name of the sculpture that artists Jules Francis created and designed in 1442. Francis described the sculpture as being the prefect human. The sculpture was destroyed in 1535 when Princess Maryanne seen it and went into a despair of jealousy and ordered for its destruction."_ Blaine kept reading even after Sebastian huffed in irritation. _"The beauty of Kurtis has been described as unachievable and unearthly." _Blaine snapped the book closed.

"I would say thanks for the history lesson, but that would be a lie." Sebastian complained.

"Kurtis, is going to be his name." Blaine declared. "He is my perfection." Blaine returned his blood smelling fingers to his nose. "He is my Kurt."

Four months later:

The sounds of the screaming human echoed up and down the empty hallways, but life continued. Johanna picked up her dust rag and cleaned the dinner room. Jeff, who was instructed by Nick, sat on the corner floor of the guest room shaking.

"Am I doing this right?" Blaine screamed over the female towards Nick. The female was lying on a table with her knees bent and spread apart. Sweat was rolling off her body.

"Just let me do it!" Nick shouted back. Nick had delivered several babies in his existence.

"No, he will be delivered to me," Blaine barked and the female kept screaming.

Several long minutes later a final scream left the female and a bloody bundle was released from her. Without a moment of silence the sound was filled with a baby crying. "My human," Blaine puzzled at the tiny human in his arms. "Hello Kurt."

…

Endnotes: I really hope this chapter is alright. I don't know when chapter 4 will be finished. In order to make peace there is some really cute (albeit creepy) baby/toddle Kurt stuff coming up. Thank you for all the kind words. If you have any questions please PM me. I love talking to people. Please review and please be nice and/or constructive in your reviews. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Story notes: Here is chapter 4. I tried writing the next chapter of "Games without Rules," but that story is mainly banter, but with school going on my brain isn't up for that right now. Please know that I'm not abandoning that story! Nor am I abandoning "Beauty I see." I hope you enjoy this chapter and it is alright.

WARNINGS: implied rape, questionable ways to raise a baby and crude language. Please know that Kurt's upbringing with will unorthodox, but he will never be uncomfortable or abused.

Please ignored grammar errors and please review!

…

"You're mine," Blaine calmly soothed the sleeping baby in the privacy of the nursery. "I wish you could repeat me, but you will soon." Blaine leisurely paced back and forth with the small wrapped bundle in his arms. The vampire's watched the tiny chest rise and fall with each breath. "What could you possibly be dreaming about?" The vampire neither smiled nor frowned as the baby's eyelids flicked and his nose wrinkled and unwrinkled. "You're mine," Blaine repeated while turning away from his nursery door and walking back towards the thick drapes that were blocking the late afternoon sunlight. "Are you happy to be mine? You better be, because you are and will always be mine." The vampire purred to the infant like a lullaby.

It has been two weeks since Kurt was born and only a limited number of times Kurt has left the vampire's arms and only one time has Kurt left Blaine's sight. The first time Kurt left Blaine's hold was after the delivery when Nick insisted that he monitor the baby's health. Blaine agreed that matters of health would best be left to Nick. In addition to Nick, the second person Blaine allowed to hold Kurt was Jeff. Deep down the idea of a human touching Kurt made Blaine sick, but Blaine certainly wasn't going to change diapers. It was twelve days after Kurt was born when Blaine hesitantly left Kurt in Nick's protection. Blaine still needed to feed and deal with his other physical needs. Other than those instances Blaine would be whispering in the infants ears and singing him lullabies. Tomorrow would mark week three since Kurt arrived and Blaine knew he would have to return to his other obligations. As for now, Blaine wanted to enjoy his private time with Kurt.

Blaine stopped walking when he reached the drapes and advanced back towards the door. His eyes never left the sleeping infant. So much has happened in the past year, it seems like yesterday Kurt was an idea. Soon the idea became possibility; and possibility was then conceived and delivered to him. Blaine knew what to expect when he decided to breed his human. He knew babies were small and delicate being, but it wasn't until Kurt was cleaned up and wrapped in a blue swaddle before it hit Blaine just how fragile Kurt was. Every move and sound Kurt made both excited and terrified the vampire.

The vampire stopped walking when Kurt shifted his tiny body. "If it wasn't for my idea, you wouldn't be here." The vampire informed the inattentive baby and continued to walk again. "You are such a good little boy. When you are older you better thank my mother for the gift she sent you." Blaine laughed referring to the questionable unlabeled vial he received from his mother on the eve of Kurt's birth. The content within the vial was a watery substance that smelt like tea tree and vanilla. With the vial was a brief note which read, "Three drops in breeder's milk and wonders happen."

The vial was a mystery until Blaine asked Nick about it. To say Nick was horrified by the gift would have been an understatement.

_"No Blaine, you can't use that." Nick reached around Jeff for the bottle in Blaine's hands. Jeff was quieting setting before Nick's spread knees. _

_Faster than Nick, Blaine moved the bottle away. "No, tell me what it is. My mother is the expert in managing humans. If she sent it, it has to be good." Blaine reasoned. Nick didn't say anything while Blaine took another breath of the contents. "What is it?"_

_Nick signed and rested his chin of Jeff's bare shoulder. "It is dangerous." Blaine raised his eyebrows irritably. "Okay, it is a solution which will lessen baby's cries. It is dangerous because baby's need to cry in order to communicate."_

_"Hum," Blaine returned the vial to his nose. "A crying baby does sound annoying." _

_"No, Blaine, it is too dangerous!" _

_Blaine lowered the vial and smirked, "when did you get so human friendly? Are you soon going to give Jeff actual cloths and food before a blow job?"_

_Blaine and Nick both laughed at the idea, and Jeff dropped his gaze to the floor. "I can be very friendly," Nick tongue teased Jeff's shoulders and his hands traveled down the human's warm body. Like most matters concerning Jeff's self-worth, either vampire noticed the tears sweeping between Jeff's eyelids. "I just think you should pawn Kurt off until he is older enough to claim or at least is potty trained. It isn't wise to lessen a baby's cry."_

_Blaine watched the way Nick's hands freely traveled the warm flesh. He couldn't wait to do that. "That is why I have you, Sebastian and the humans to take care of him, to make sure he is always feed, changed, burped and healthy. He won't need to cry." Blaine finalized his decision and closed the vial lid._

_"Where are Sebastian and his human?" Nick grumbled while one of his hands was hidden under Jeff's loin cloth. "Shouldn't he be here too?"_

_The vampire signed, "Sebastian wanted some alone time with his human before I deprive him of sex for three days a week for the next sixteen years."_

_"Wait what?" Nick tightened his grip and Jeff squealed. "I volunteered to help you and now you're denying me the joys of the flesh?"_

_"I very well can't have you fondling a naked human in front of a child." Blaine snapped at his worried friend. "However, when Kurt is with someone else, you and Jeff can do whatever you like. Sebastian seems to disagree. He will be back in a few weeks." Blaine shifted in his chair. Why must Nick grope Jeff in front of him? "However, if Kurt is less fuzzy, they maybe you and Nick and Jeff could have more alone time." Blaine offered and held the bottle up. _

_Nick smiled at the idea and leaned into Jeff's ear. "You better make sure little Kurt is always full and doesn't get a diaper rash." Nick pulled away from Jeff, "Sounds good."_

"You don't need to cry, do you?" Blaine pulled himself away from his thoughts and back to the baby. When Blaine looked down two bright blue eyes were attentively staring at him. "Well, hello Kurt." The vampire sang and shifted Kurt's weight so he could see the baby better. "What bright eyes you have. I missed seeing them. Did you have a good nap?" Alone, Blaine's words were playful and cute, but the words in the company of his firm voice it was unnerving.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth in a sucking formation. "Are you hungry?" Blaine knew the baby did not know what he was saying, but he wanted Kurt to learn his voice. "Let's get you some food." Blaine walked towards the door and pulled the string attached to a bell; meanwhile Kurt wiggled in the vampires arms. "I'll get you some food." Blaine huffed, thankful that Kurt wasn't screaming and causing a fit.

"Kurt," Blaine complained to the baby when he wouldn't stop squirming in his arm, "food is coming." The baby's bright eyes kept staring at Blaine and his mouth continued to pucker and un-pucker for a bottle. An unfamiliar feeling crept into Blaine's stomach. He did not like the hungry and sad look in the baby's eyes. A crying adult was one thing; a miserable baby was an entirely different story. "Food is coming, it always does."

True to the vampire's words, the nursery door was first knocked and then opened. Nick quickly left the threshold and advanced towards the duo with a bottle in hand.

"Took you long enough," Blaine complained and brought the nipple of the bottle to Kurt's hungry mouth.

"I thought I made good timing." Nick frowned, keeping his voice high enough for Blaine to hear, but too low for Kurt to notice. Meanwhile Kurt hungrily slipped the breast milk. "When was the last time you feed the baby?" Blaine glared at his friend. "He is acting like he is starving. I take back what I said, he needs to cry. As annoying at it may be babies need to cry." Nick whispered and emphasized the word 'need.'

"I feed him two hours ago. Kurt is a hungry baby. Leave me alone." Blaine snapped. "I can feel that he is a little wet, go get Jeff. I want Kurt to have a clean diaper before he takes another nap. He is always sleepy after he eats." Much to Kurt's unhappiness the vampire removed the nipple from his mouth and gently patted him on his back until he burped. Nick didn't speak again until Blaine returned the bottle back to Kurt's greedy lips.

"Fine, I'll go get him, but I expect a good reward for all this." Nick closed the door behind him.

"Nick is my friend, so I can talk to him that way." Blaine spoke over the growling and moaning sounds Kurt was making. "You will need to respect him. You will also need to respect Sebastian, but you haven't met him yet, but you will tomorrow." The vampire shifted Kurt's weight, Kurt was more than a little wet now. "Ugh, maybe I should have pawned you off until you were potty trained."

Kurt stopped drinking and the vampire set the bottle on his nightstand, "But if I did that then I wouldn't get to see this." Blaine laid Kurt on the changing station and undid the swaddle. "Do you see this?" The vampire raised Kurt's chubby arm and admired the tag wrapped around Kurt's wrist. "It says, 'Kurt Anderson.' That's you," Blaine pointed at the baby, "and your mine," the vampire brought the same finger and pointed to himself.

Blaine didn't hear the bedroom door open and close. "Careful Blaine, someone might say you're becoming soft." Nick laughed, Jeff followed behind him.

"It is called training." Blaine corrected. "Jeff, come here." Jeff practically ran to the child. It was not long ago since he changed Kurt, but he refused to allow Kurt to develop any form of skin irritation. He did not want to know what Blaine or Nick would do to him. Well, he had an ideal what Nick would do and it would not be pleasant. Blaine was a wild card he did not want to be dealt.

Once the diaper was changed and Kurt was clean again Nick and Jeff left. "Someone looks sleepy." Blaine purred to the infant. "Let's get you to sleep." The vampire returned to pacing his normal trail and began singing lullabies from various decades. Before the fifth song Kurt was peacefully asleep in the vampire's arms, and it was in Blaine's arms Kurt woke up in a few hours later.

…

"Rule number one," Blaine loudly interrupted Sebastian before the other vampire had to chance to talk. "I graciously gave you a vacation, now it is time you learn the rules." Sebastian was still dressed in traveling cloths that smelt like sea salt.

"Hello to you too," the vampire grumbled and pulled on his tie.

"Rule number one," Blaine ignored his friend's irritation, "Until I say so, you can't talk in front of Kurt. I don't want Kurt to hear your voice." Sebastian stopped pulling on his tie and stared wide eye at his friend. "You can only whisper if he is present," Kurt loudly yawned in Blaine's arms. "I don't know how well his hearing is," Blaine watched the blue eyes staring at him. "Until he knows better, I want him to believe my voice is the on sound in the world." The vampire looked up, only to see Sebastian staring at him questionably. "Rule number two," Blaine cleared his throat, "when Kurt is present, Daniel is to be fully dressed and you are to keep your hands and other parts of your body to yourself."

Sebastian winced at the second rule. It was hard enough not to say a provocative quip when the chance arose, but anymore his hands have developed little minds of their own. Blaine smirked at Sebastian's dismay. "Oh, how was your sex-vacation with Daniel? By the way, where is Daniel? Oh, let me guess, still recuperating from a severe case of sore ass?"

Sebastian gave a knowing laugh, "You could say that. He could barely walk when I dropped him off in the guest room." Blaine jealously laughed. "As much as I love your no-sex rules," Sebastian sarcastically whispered low enough that only the vampire could hear him. "Am I also trapped in this creepy room? Nick says you haven't left it since Kurt was born." Sebastian stepped out of the shadow he was standing in and approached Kurt's untouched bassinet. "What is this half-finished cage?" Quickly disinterested the vampire moved away from the bassinet and motioned towards a soft changing table. Without asking for permission Sebastian opened a drawer, only to find rows of diapers. "What are these?" Sebastian asked in horror. He knew the answer, but he had hoped babies were now born to be potty trained. The vampire quickly closed the drawer and approached the covered window.

Blaine could not help, but laugh at his worried friend. "I will not be asking you to change diapers. I will, however, expect Daniel to help out. Like I informed Nick who instructed Jeff, Kurt is to always be feed, comfortable and clean and he should never get a diaper rash. That is rule number three."

"I bet my Daniel will love that one." Sebastian laughed, silently remembering a detail about his durable human.

Sebastian's laugh caught Kurt's attention. Hot red angry consumed Blaine as he watched his blue eye human look away from him and towards the foreign sound. "Sebastian," the vampire growled. The growls louden when Sebastian simply rolled his eyes. Deep down Blaine knew Kurt's eyes were not strong enough to see Sebastian, but Kurt should be looking at him and not into blank space. Luckily the persistent growls recaptured the baby's attention and the blue eyes returned to its master. "That's better. You're not supposed to do that Kurt."

Sebastian started to pull opened the drapes that were covering the morning sunlight. "Rule number four," Blaine barked and Sebastian stopped the movement. "Curtains are to remain closed at all times. I don't want Kurt to learn about the outside world just yet. That is a lesson for a later day."

"What lesson is that?" Sebastian tiredly secured the drape behind him.

"You will find out when the time comes. Ensure everything I do has a lesson." Kurt yawned for the second time and Blaine continued. "Rule number five, I don't want you to babysit Kurt two days in a row. In fact, I may even recruit more sitters to help farther the inconsistency."

Sebastian leaped forward as if he was going to say something, and then caught himself. In a low voice he demanded, "Why must I come every other day and not so many days in a row?"

Blaine causally shrugged his shoulders, "I have two lessons in that rule, but you will have to wait to find out what they are."

"This is a lot of work for one human." Sebastian snapped. "It was so much easier with Daniel. All I had to do was grab him, grope him, feed him and fuck him. You're going to turn Kurt into a spoil brat that this rate." Sebastian stared at the little body in his friend's arms. "You should deprive him of fortune and he will appreciate you more when the time comes. That is how Daniel and Jeff were treated."

"You better follow all my rules and stick to the lessons." Blaine snapped back. "I have lessons, which will keep Kurt's mind simple yet appreciative at the same time. I don't want Kurt to learn the horrors of the world. I only want him to only know the simple world I designed for him. It is in this world he will be my perfect human."

The two vampires continued to talk as the unknowing child fell asleep in the secure arms that rarely left him.

…

"Hi, Elizabeth," Daniel gently knocked on the open door and smiled weakly at the girl. "Can I get you anything?" Elizabeth did not say anything, but continued to rock the pillow in her arms. "Oh, Elizabeth," Daniel slowly hobbled towards the girl he befriended a year ago. "It's okay," Daniel hissed as he sat on bed and reached for the girl's hand, "everything will be okay."

Elizabeth did not wipe away the lone tear on her cheek or lifted the blankets to preserve her modesty. Instead she continued to pat the pillow and stared out the window. Elizabeth never expected much from her life. Maybe a kind master who would offer her decent clothing and respectable chores. For a while her expectations were met. She was given a simple black dress and white apron and her chores were cleaning the floors and polishing the dishes. Little did she know, she was marked 'breeder' and in waiting.

"Baby," the girl's dry voice cracked. "He has my baby."

Daniel did not pretend to hide his tears while he covered the girl with a soft blanket. Elizabeth was the prettiest and sweetest girl he ever met, not to mention she shared many features with his former fiancée. The girl he would have married if Sebastian and Blaine had not kidnapped him. "Oh Elizabeth," Daniel lifted his legs on the bed and rested next to the girl. Sebastian was rough with him and now it too painful for Daniel to set down. "Elizabeth can I hug you?" He whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head. She had been longing for an ounce of kindness. In the duration of a year she lost her virginity and innocence without a hand or baby to hold afterwards. Daniel wanted to smile, but could not as he wrapped his arm around the thin girl. He needed the kind warmth just as much as the girl did.

"Is he really going to harm my baby?"

"No," Daniel immediately replied. "Vampires take care of their claimed human."

"He said he wants to make my baby cry when he is older." Elizabeth mumbled.

Daniel did not stop hugging the girl, "Blaine lied. I've known him for a long time." That part was true. "He helped me adapt to this life style." Daniel did not mention that it was Blaine who held him to the earth while Sebastian prepared the claiming rituals. "He is just defense around new people; once you get to know him you will realize he values humans." Daniel silently prayed the girl would not question him. "One time I heard him tell Sebastian that he couldn't wait to spoil his human. Blaine is quite the romantic." Daniel stumbled over his words. It was difficult to lie when he could vividly remember Blaine wanting to borrow him just so the vampire could test his sex stamina on a durable human who would not die before he finished.

"Will he love and take care of my baby?"

"Yes," Daniel whispered. "Your baby will be in good hands. If it is any consolation I will also take good care of him."

"Promise?" The girl's voice crackled, it was clear she had not slept in weeks.

Daniel wished he did not have to lie, "I promise." Daniel could feel the girl relax by his simple words, "Now, you have to promise me something. I want you to promise me that when you return to your family you will eat and sleep. I can't worry about you too. " Daniel felt the girl move her head in agreement. "Thank you Elizabeth, now go to sleep." Much to Daniel's gratification Elizabeth did not ask any questions and he stayed with the girl until her breathing leveled and she was sound asleep.

Afraid that Sebastian would find him; Daniel carefully stood back on his feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't successful in helping you escape." Hesitant to violate the girl's trust in him, Daniel restrained himself from kissing her forehead. "Good bye, Elizabeth."

…

End notes: Poor Elizabeth, I hope this gives her some closure. Isn't Daniel a sweetheart? This will be the only chapter with infant Kurt. Next up will most likely be 'terrible twos!' I think that will be fun! I have no idea when I'll update again. Please leave nice reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Story notes: Sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if anyone thought I abandoned this story. This chapter was tricky to write. Thanks for reading and please review.

Warnings: questionable ways to raise a child. Dark! Blaine

…

The literature on the document did not hold great complexity or mystery. The verbatim was minimal and elementary to say the least, and the content was intuitive and practical for its audience. Despite the simplicity, determined red eyes continued to advance left to right in a calculated pace. However, once the sentenced ended and the period was met, a higher degree of angry would flash through the red glare and the set of eyes would return back to the beginning. This process continued for ten minutes, and the vampire still could not comprehend the short sentence of twenty words. Without much effort Blaine withdrew himself out of his concentration and narrowed his focus to the distracting noise.

A short boy with brown hair peacefully and naively hummed and played among a plethora of brightly colored toys. At that moment in time, the boy was trying to connect a blue building block with a green one, and a white stuffed kitten set on the boy's lap. The vampire set back in his chair and watched his little human actively engage in mind numbing entertainment, but as far the young boy was concerned, the entertainment held high degrees of achievement.

The humming loudened and reminded the vampire of his purpose, "Kurt." The brown hair boy stopped playing with his building blocks and looked up with wide blue eyes. "Come here," Blaine ordered and much to his pride Kurt dropped his toys and stood up. Blaine took a moment to admire the tiny collar around the thin neck and the secure leased fastened around the human's waist and tied to one of the desk legs.

"We play now?" Kurt sang and quickly grabbed a handful of stuffed animals to bring to Blaine's desk. "We play with kitty and puppy." Kurt decided and dropped his stuff duck and elephant to the floor.

"Kurt, we are not going to play right now." The vampire finalized and the human deflated his shoulders in disappointment.

"We can play with duck and elephant." Kurt sadly replied and carefully set his stuffed kitten and puppy to the floor and grabbed the other animals. "I wanna be elephant. His big nose is funny." Kurt commented and motioned towards the red eyes that were always watching him.

"No, Kurt." Blaine tried again. "I will play with you after I finish reading these papers. Before I can finish them, I need you to play quieter." To prevent Kurt from wondering off, Blaine placed one of his cold hands on the two year olds back and the other on the round tummy.

The cubby face frowned and bit his lips. "Why don't we play _now_?" Kurt whined and emphasized the word 'now' by rounding his lips. "We play _now_." Kurt decided and tried to set the toy duck on the vampires lap. Much to Kurt's grief the toy fell to Blaine's feet.

"Kurt," Blaine firmly replied. "You need to listen to me." Watery blue eyes returned to the fire red stare, "We are not going to playing right now."

The realization of rejection caused Kurt's pale cheeks to flush pink. "No," a loud cry came from the boy followed by stomping feet, "No, we play _now_! We play _now_!"

"Kurt!" The vampire growled and quickly recaptured the boy's attention. "You don't yell at me. Do we need to review the rules again?" Kurt coldly stared back at the vampire. "Alright, then, what is the number one rule?" Kurt did not answer and instead tried to pull about of Blaine's arms. The vampire would not budge. "Kurt, answer me or you risk getting ten minutes of time out."

"Ten?" Kurt whispered. The vampire nodded his head. He never taught Kurt numbers, letters or minutes or hours. Kurt did not need to know such details, in additional Kurt's ignorance would grant him the time that he needed to finish reading his papers.

"Yes and no cake after dinner."

The blue eyes widen with genuine disbelief. "No cake? Cake is good."

The vampire tried not to smile. It was too easy to spark distress in humans. "No cake, unless you tell me what the number one rule is."

Instead of answering the question, Kurt dropped his head and fiddled with his fingers. If the vampire did not know any better, he would have thought Kurt was trying to count. "Answer the question, Kurt, or you will get time out." Kurt's stay silent and continued to ignore the vampire. "Alright," the Blaine stood and lifted Kurt up, and rested the boy onto his left hip.

"No, time out," Kurt cried and kicked his legs. "I'd say rules. I'd say rules."

"It is too late for that." The vampire answered simply and continued to carry Kurt to the opposite side of the rule. The sound Kurt's heavy leash dragged across the hard floors. "Now I want you to," Blaine started while he tried to set Kurt on a red chair, "I want you to set right here until I come and get you."

Kurt tightened his arms and legs around Blaine's neck and waist. "I'd be good now." Kurt's pleas were ignored as the vampire peeled off the child off his body.

"I want you to set right here." Blaine ordered. "I will be crossed the room. I will come and get you when time out is over."

Kurt crossed his arms and leaned back in the notorious time out red chair. The chair was by no mean special or uncomfortable. In fact it was rather soft and large. Kurt could probably lie down and sleep comfortably. The undesirable part of the chair was that it was facing a wall and no toys were available to play with.

"Can I have kitty, please?" Kurt stood on top of the chair and peaked over the back rest. Blaine stopped walking away from Kurt and turned around. When he did, he saw the short boy pointing to the stuff animal on the floor. "Kitty is there."

"Why should I get you the kitty?" Blaine asked, not that Kurt's answer would have any true value.

"Kitty," Kurt tried again and continued to frankly point at the kitten. "I want kitty."

Blaine slowly picked the animal off the floor and walked back to the red chair. "Is there anything you want to say?" Blaine kneeled down, but held the animal hostage in his firm grip.

"I'd sorry." Kurt quickly answered and tried to reach for the animal, but Blaine pulled it way. "I'd said 'I'm sorry.'"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for," Kurt began and then stumbled over his words. "I'm sorry for yelling and…and…for…"

"And for not listening to me, for ignoring me and kicking at me." Blaine helped Kurt finished his sentence.

"Yeah." Kurt happy answered and jumped on the chair.

"Okay," Blaine began and Kurt smiled. "You and I will play with kitty and puppy after your time out." Kurt's smile quickly faded as he slowly processed the vampire's words.

"No, no, no, no!" Kurt's hands tugged on his hair and yelled. Blaine slowly stood up and kept the kitten in his hands. For the past few weeks Kurt had begun to test his limits. As far as the vampire was concerned, Kurt's limits did not surpass the radius of his short leash. "Jo-Jo plays with me! Jo-Jo is fun!" The short boy cried hysterically.

Blaine tightened his grip on the stuffed animal. Johanna, or Jo-Jo as Kurt referred to her, was one of the few people who he allowed to watch Kurt. "You play with Johanna?" Blaine asked with a snarl.

"Yes!" Kurt cried, "And she is fun!"

"Johanna is a bad lady." Blaine corrected. "You won't play with her again." The vampire stood up and walked away from Kurt. Kurt cried another strings of "no," but it went unheard. Blaine had more important matters to deal with-namely a maid who over stepped her bounds.

Blaine stormed out of his study and stomped towards the kitchen. Along the way he walked passed a nameless servant. He demanded the servant to ensure Kurt did not leave the study or get off the time out chair. The servant quietly took the order and ran off. Blaine was scary on a good day and bad days - days this this one -, he was completely terrifying.

Cohesive words did not pass through the vampires mind until he was in the kitchen and saw Johanna making dinner for Kurt. "Johanna!" Blaine yelled.

The blond hair girl looked up the counter and shivered when she saw the fire in her master's eyes. "Yes, sir," Johanna's voice wobbled in the air. "What can I help you with," she began as if Blaine was his normal cold self.

Blaine did not hear the question. "I told you, as well as everyone else who watches Kurt, that you are not supposed to play with him!" If Blaine could make himself look taller and boarder, then he did. Johanna ducked her head, hunched her shoulders and bit her lips. "You are supposed to watch him. You are supposed to bore him, make him uncomfortable, and when you're gone -you are supposed to vanish from his mind. I am to his entertainment, comfort and the only constant in his life!" Johanna tried to hiccup an apology over her tears. "I don't want to hear it." Blaine interrupted. "Kurt said I wasn't 'fun' like you. That is not acceptable. Kurt is to look forward to his and my time. I am supposed to be his everything. You," Blaine huffed, "are to be nothing."

"He is," Johanna chocked over her tears and fears. "He loves you. You are Kurt's favorite person. Whenever I'm watching him he always asks about you and want to paint you pictures and…," Johanna could have kept talking.

"Of course he loves me. He has to love me. I'm the only good thing in his little existence, and I expect to be the _only_ good thing in his life. I cannot have him wanting you or your company over me. Ever inch in Kurt's heart belongs to me. I cannot have him loving you. If he has room to love you with, then that love should be directed to me." Blaine snapped.

"He doesn't love me like you."

"He should not love you at all. What?" Blaine growled. "Do you think he needs a mother or a maternal figure? Well he doesn't know what that means. He doesn't question how he was born, just like he doesn't question why he wears a collar or leash. I want to keep it that way."

The blond hair girl was completely shaking. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that I want you to leave. You violated my instructions in getting emotionally attached to Kurt. You played with him. You interacted with him on a positive level. He is supposed to be happy when you're gone and I'm present."

"I didn't play with him." Johanna defended herself, however her defense went down when she remembered a particular detail. "I mean, one time I made up a little game to help motivate him to eat his vegetables. It wasn't supposed mean anything." Blaine continued to glare without mercy to the blond hair girl. "Where am I to go? I've worked for you for longer than I can remember." Johanna cried completely terrified. "I have always been faithful and loyal to you. If you want me to stay away from Kurt I can." Blaine did not say anything. "I know Kurt's schedule. I can work around it and he will never have to see me again. Please don't kick me out."

"Nick," Blaine answered, "has been complaining that he is short staff. Apparently his former maid wore her shirts to short and she ended up having an unpleasant incidence with Nick. Nick when he was too intoxicated to tell Jeff from a woman." Blaine brushed off as if this kind of news was causal. "He could use a replacement. I will transfer you there." Blaine slowly answered. "I say this for Nick's benefit, not your own." Johanna paled at the news. "Pack your things and get out of my house." The girl whipped the tears off her cheek and stared down at the uniform. Unlikely she was not wearing anything flirty. "In case you're wondering, Nick will provide you with new clothes to wear. He may prefer men, but he doesn't deny himself women too."

Johanna opened her mouth like she was going to say something, and then stopped herself. "Everything that will happen to you," Blaine stopped talking until Johanna looked him in the eye, "Is going to happen because you brought it on yourself. Now one more time, pack your things and get out of my house."

Johanna said nothing and walked about. Apart of her wanted to ask if she could say 'good-bye' to the boy she helped raised. However, such a question would surely cost her head.

Blaine watched the girl leave and the hot angry in his began to cool down. Without wasting any time the vampire returned to his study. When he arrived the nameless servant was nervously standing by the door and watching the child, or his master's –future -plaything as he would refer to Kurt.

"You," Blaine snapped. "I have a favor I need from you." The vampire provided instructions to the servant who readily took them and ran away.

As if nothing had happened, Blaine sat down behind his desk and resumed reading his documents. Occasionally he would hear a soft sniffle from the other side of the red chair. If the light sound was not an indicator that Kurt was crying about his time out, the smell of salt was. With simple ease the vampire finished reading his papers. At the same time he finished reading there was a knock on the door.

"Sir," the servant replied and walked towards the vampire. "I brought you what you wanted." Blaine smirked and took the item.

"Very good, you're excuse."

The servant bowed his head and race out of the room.

"Kurt," Blaine called while he walked towards the crying boy. "Time out is over." When the vampire walked to the other side of the chair he saw Kurt curled up in the fetal position crying.

"I'd say I'm sorry." Kurt's cheeks were puffy and pink. "I'm sorry."

Blaine helped the boy set up and whipped away the moisture on the chubby cheeks. "It is okay, now. Do you want to play with kitty and puppy now?" Kurt shrugged his indecisively. "How about we play with a real kitty?" Blaine smiled and pulled out the item he sent the servant to retrieve- a live and warm kitten.

"Kitty!" Kurt cried with awe. As far at Kurt was concerned kitties, puppies, ducks and elephants were fictional creature with mythology origins. Without permission, the short boy slide out of the red chair and extended his hand towards the animal. A high pitch giggle escaped his lips when he touched the soft fur. "It's a real kitty! I want to hold kitty!"

Blaine did not offer Kurt the kitten. Instead he did set scoot closer to the boy and gave Kurt better access to pet the animal. The kitty was dark grey with sprinkles of white furs, and it had blue eyes and a pink button nose. Kurt petted the cat with deep concentration and amazement. He did not know that cats were real creatures.

"What should we name her?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, it is a kitty."

Blaine smiled at his simple minded human. "You are my pet and I call you Kurt. Kitty is our pet. What should we call her?" Kurt was too impressed with the cat to pay much attention to the vampire was saying. "Kurt," Blaine pulled the cat away from the short human. "Kurt, do you think you would be able to take care of a kitten? Do you know how much work you are to me? Do you know how much responsibility you put on me?" Kurt shook his head. "I didn't think you knew. Well they are a lot of work, time and energy." The kitten made a soft meow sound. "Now tell me, what is the number one rule?"

Blaine stood up and Kurt had to look up to answer him. The distance light caused Kurt's collar to sparkle. "The rule is to always do what you say, because I am yours." Kurt answered as if he was reading a manuscript. "Can I play with Kitty now?"

"Kitty is going to be a lot of work. Pets can be a lot of work." Blaine kneeled back down and gently pocked Kurt in the stomach. "I'm going to help you raise Kitty and show you how much work they can be. To show you how much dedication they require." Blaine brought the animal closer to Kurt. "We are going to have remember to feed her, keep her safe, love her, make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

"Kurt, would you be unhappy if Kitty were to break your toys or not to appreciate your hard work?" The small boy nodded his head in agreement. "What if Kitty breaks your toys and then gets mad at us when we take them away from her. What should we do about Kitty?" The question was ignored. "A good master will teach their pet to be what they want their pet to be." The kitten yawned and Kurt loudly clapped his hands. "Kurt, what is the number one rule?"

Kurt absently mildly repeated the phrase he knew all too well. "The rule is to always do what you say, because I am yours."

"Yes," Blaine smiled and slowly petted Kurt's hair, while Kurt gently petted the cat, "because you are my pet."

Much to Blaine's gratitude, Kurt never mentioned or asked about Johanna, and 'Jo-Jo' was completely forgotten.

"You are my very good pet."

…

I'm not sure when I'll update again, maybe December. What do you guys think? Please be gentle in your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Story notes: WOW an update! I got home early today and wrote this. I hope you like it. I'm not getting very much feedback. If anyone likes this story, then please review. The lack of reviews makes me sad. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Your kind words make me happy!

Questions and concerns:

1. How long will Kurt be a child? This story is mainly about how Kurt grows up. In a nutshell: chapter 6 Kurt will be 5-7 years old, chapter 7 he will be 10-11 years old, chapter 8 he will be 13-14 years old. Chapter 8 and 9 he will be 16 years old. Chapter 10 he will be 17-18 years old. (It is possible that some of these chapters will be broken into multiple chapters). I do have an idea for a sequel. Depending on the feedback I get for this story will help determine whether or not I'll write it.

2. How dark will Blaine get? Most of Blaine's abuse to Kurt will be emotionally. He will never starve, scar or hit Kurt, but things will get sexual in the later chapters.

Chapter warnings: references to prostitution (easy to miss) and questionable ways to raise a child.

…

"Kurt, you are going to spend the day with Sebastian's pet." Blaine softly ordered. "I want you to be my good little pet, okay."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement and Blaine smiled.

"That is my good boy. I'll be back at the end of the day."

Kurt's lips wobbled. "You will come back, right?"

Blaine leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you and I will always come back for you."

"Will you promise?" Kurt cried.

"I promise."

With nothing else to do Kurt watched the vampire leave the playroom. He did not like the days when Blaine would leave him. Without anything else to do, Kurt turned to face what would happen next.

The consistencies of the day were an absolute and without negotiation. Yet thanks to the manipulation of careful design, subtle mayhem was forever present within Kurt's mind. The consistencies began with meal time, play time and sleep time, and continued into Kurt's social company. Kurt was always well nutrition, entertained to some degree, properly rested, and most importantly, he was never alone.

The disorder drew from the fact that tradition was never kept, and patterns were never given the chance to form.

One day Kurt might eat breakfast in the evening and dinner in the morning, and the next day breakfast in the morning and dinner at night. To this day, if someone were to ask Kurt if pancakes were to be eaten after waking up or before going to bed, he would probably be confused and simply reply that 'pancakes are yummy.'

Aside from food, there is the sensitive topic of toys. Kurt loves his toys. In particular he loves his scratch paper and box of crayons. When the brightly colored objects were first introduced to Kurt, Kurt was beside himself. When the colors were able to transfer to the white paper, Kurt was completely boggled. Immediately after the discovery Kurt began to draw wild circles and squiggly lines and as a gift, he would give the art to whoever was watching him at the time.

Unfortunately for Kurt, and to his great confusion, no one showed interest in his art. When he offered a drawing to the aloof women who cooks him meals, she just walked away. The old man who dusted the table tops frantically shook his head and unceremoniously ran away. Kurt's feelings were not truly hurt until he tried giving his drawings to the fleeting men who took turns watching him. The man with the cocky smirk ripped the paper in folds, and the man with the stern exterior wadded the paper into a ball and tossed it into the trash. The other two boys were not as mean. The awkwardly quite blond just smiled and distracted Kurt with a colorful toy. The other boy, the brunette with the nice smile, politely told Kurt to keep the drawing somewhere safe for him.

Blaine on the other hand, was a different story. The first time Kurt handed him a colored paper the vampire smile and told Kurt that the art was beautiful. From that day forth Kurt loved making pretty pictures for the vampire. As far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine was the only person who appreciated his hard work. In addition, Blaine was the only one who would play with him, sing his lullabies and tell him stories-the vampire deserved a gift in payment.

Blaine was number one in Kurt's heart. In a distant second place was the brunette with a nice smile. His name was Daniel, but a formal introduction was never made and Kurt was told to refer to Daniel as "Sebastian's pet."

In terms of inconsistencies with the crayons were that they were not always available for his use. Some days he would open his play box and crayons and paper would be waiting for him. Other days they would be gone and substituted with dolls, building blocks or music boxes. The days the crayons were gone Kurt used to cry and stump his feet- wanting, hoping and expecting the crayons to materialize for him. All his little mind could comprehend was that he put the crayons in the box; and the crayons should still be in the box when he returned. The first time this happened on Blaine's watch, the vampire explained what was happening.

Kurt may have been five at the time, but he will never forget that conversation.

_"Where did the colors go?" Kurt looked over his shoulder towards the dark hair vampire. "They're not in the box. I put them in the box yesterday." _

_"Of course, they are not in the box. They left a long while ago." Blaine replied as if the box of crayons had a personality and control of its own actions. "They will come back if they want to."_

_Unsatisfied by the answer Kurt turned back to the box and began rummaging through the toys for the second time. The crayons were still not there. _

_"The colors aren't here!" Kurt stomped his right foot and slapped the box with both hands. "I want colors! I want colors!" _

_"Kurt, don't yell." Blaine scolded and Kurt stopped telling. "Very good, now come here."_

_Blaine's words were like an invisible leash and Kurt walked towards the vampire. "Do you have colors?" Kurt looked around the vampire to see if Blaine was holding the object he desired. "I don't see them." _

_"Colors aren't in here." Blaine showed his hands to the small boy. "The colors go bye-bye for today." _

_Kurt widened his blue eyes. "Why did the colors go?"_

_Blaine smiled and kneed down to become eye level with the young child. "The colors are hiding from you." _

_"Where did the colors hide?"_

_Blaine did not answer the question right away. "Where do you think they went?" _

_Kurt sucked his lips in and silently thought. Where else could the crayons go? There was nowhere for them to hide. Kurt's entire world was summed up in this dark, candle illuminated estate. _

_"The colors don't like you." The vampire said with ease. Kurt completely froze at the words. "Come with me." Blaine wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and lifted him up. Together they sat on a large chair, with Kurt on Blaine's lap. "They don't like you, just like Sebastian, Nick and their pet's don't like being around you."_

_"What?" Kurt asked with a watery voice. "Why don't they like me?"_

_"Because," Blaine attentively kissed Kurt's hair, "because they aren't like me. They don't love you." The vampire smiled when Kurt leaned into him. "If someone loves you, then they don't want to leave you. That is why they take turns in watching you. They don't like being around you."_

_The tiny boy paled several degrees. "You sometimes leave me."_

_"I have work and take care of things, but I always come back for you. I tuck you in bed and sing you songs. Does anyone else do that?"_

_"No." Kurt whined. "Why don't they like me? What did I do?" _

_"You didn't do anything." Blaine answered. "They just don't like you, nobody likes you. Do you ever wonder why no one plays with you? Or why they always seem irritated when they are around you? Or why Kitty left you?" _

_"Is that why Kitty left me?" Kurt cried. Kurt loved his kitten and to his best efforts, he took good care of the cat. It all came to a crashing halt one day when the cat was gone._

_"Yes." Blaine tightened his hold "That is why Kitty left." The vampire chose to leave out the fact that he did not like all the attention his blue eye human gave the white fluffy critter. "What about your sitters? They only watch you because I asked them too." Blaine cleared his throat and returned to the matter at hand. "The colors will only play with you when they feel like playing with you." Blaine soothingly answered. _

_Blaine gently wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. "You don't need them though. I will always been here for you. Most people and things will leave you, but I will always be here. I will always love you. Do you love me?" Blaine smiled when he felt the tiny head shake against his chest. "I want you to use your words."_

_"I love you."_

It has been two years since that conversation, but not much has changed since then. Some days Sebastian would watch him, or someone else would, and no one would ever play him. According to Blaine it was because they did not like him.

Kurt silently opened his toy chest. Today there were several tiny plastic horses and cows. With sad disappointment Kurt reached into the box and grabbed the toys. There was no longer a point to complain because he knew he was lucky that these farm animals wanted to play with him in the first place.

"Why are these things called _cows?_" Kurt howled when he said 'cows' and held the object upwards. It was Daniel's day to watch Kurt. Kurt was used to Daniel ignoring him, but Daniel would occasionally smile at him-unlike everyone else. "I wish cows were real. That would be funny." Kurt giggled and motioned the cow so that it looked like it was running on the top of the toy box lid.

Daniel bit his lips and stayed silent. There was so much that he wanted to say, but now was not a good time. The time would come when he would try and help Kurt, but Kurt was too young and unable to keep secrets.

"I'm sorry you have to watch me today." Kurt mumbled and turned his attention back to the toys. "I know you don't like me."

Every fiber in Daniel told him to stay silent. Kurt did not know the difference between who meant him well or harm. He only knows the things Blaine wanted him to know. With unintentional power Daniel whispered. "I don't mind watching your." It broke Daniel's heart to hear Kurt say that no one loved him. In a small corner of Daniel's mind he knew some people did not like Kurt. It was not that they had anything against the young boy. It was due to the fact that loving Kurt or giving Kurt affection was a heavy price against Blaine. Being mean to Kurt made everyone else's lives easier.

Against his better judgment Daniel added, "And I like you."

Kurt quickly turned around. Daniel softly smiled to the blue eyes. "Please, don't tell anyone I said that."

Kurt dropped the horse and ran to Daniel. Daniel's request fell deaf to Kurt's ears. "Maybe you could play with Blaine and me." Kurt smiled. "We have fun with the blue doll and pink doll, but green doll gets lonely too." Daniel stayed horribly silent. What did he do? "Blaine tells me that blue and pink dolls are master and pet and that they don't need anyone else. I told Blaine that green doll is lonely, but Blaine tells me that green hates pink." Sad realized dawned on Kurt. "Do you hate pink too?"

Daniel sadly shook his head. He should not have said anything. "I image that pink doll is really sweet and nice. What kind of stories do your dolls tell?"

Kurt traded the cow for a horse and resumed fiddling with it. "Yesterday we played a story about the bedtime cookie thief."

Daniel silently nodded his head. Where is this going? "What is that story about?"

"It was about how the pink doll got hungry one night a sneaked out of bed and went to the kitchen for more of the yummy." Kurt quickly interjected. "I really like cookies. Do you like cookies?" The other boy kept quit. Sebastian never gave him dessert unless it was compromised to some degree. "Before that the pink doll was bad in the story and wasn't given dessert. Instead of waiting for the next day, the pink doll broke the rules and left his bedroom for some cookies. He didn't get very fare before the blue doll heard him."

Kurt fell silent and traces of sadness and fear clouded his eyes. "What did blue doll do?"

"Oh, blue doll rescued pink doll." Kurt immediately answered. "Blue doll returned pink doll to his bed. He then told pink doll that ghosts haunt the hallways and monsters like to hunt in the kitchen at night. You see, the ghosts and monsters don't like pink very much. Only blue likes pink. If blue didn't come and recue pink, then pink could have gotten hurt."

Daniel did not need to ask. "Which doll are you?"

"Pink."

"Have you ever sneaked out of bed for cookies?"

Kurt motioned his head in agreement. "Yes, but Blaine saved me. I don't leave my bed at night anymore."

"Ghosts and monsters sound really scary."

"Very scary, if the pink doll wants to be safe, then he needs to do whatever the blue dolls tells him to do."

"Who is the green doll?

Kurt did was not fazed by the eeriness in his situation. "Green doll is mean to pink doll. Would you be a nice green doll?"

Daniel carefully weighed his words. "I think green doll secretly wants to be nice, but he is waiting for the right moment." Kurt shoulders dropped at the rejection. "Please, Kurt, don't tell Blaine that I talked to you."

"Why don't you want to play with Blaine? Don't you like him?" Kurt gasped. How could someone not love Blaine?

The innocence in Kurt's voice stung Daniel. "I think it would be best if we stayed secret friends." Daniel intentionally avoided the question, no he did not like Blaine.

…

A loud a boom sent a vibration and shook the entire estate.

Kurt snapped his eyes opened and let out a loud squeak. This was not the first time he heard this sound, but it stilled scared him and he did not like it.

The small boy immediately set up and hugged his legs under the warm blankets on his bed. Another loud snap and crackle sound echoed on the other side of the bedroom wall.

"Oh no," Kurt whispered and sat on his knees. "It's the sound?" Kurt moaned and rocked his body back and forth in a soothing manner.

The only comfort in the room was the glowing fireplace.

A soft snore reminded Kurt that he was not alone. He was never alone. Across the room in another bed laid one of his sitters. Normally it was Blaine who slept on the other bed, but today Blaine needed to sleep in the guest room. Kurt did not understand why.

"Nick." Kurt whispered loudly. "Nick."

A third roar was too much for Kurt to tolerate. In a swift motion Kurt kicked the blanket off the bed and tumbled onto the floor. Kurt did not care that the wooden floors were cold to the feet. He had more fears to face, fears like the loud monster dooming in on him.

"Nick!" Kurt cried and frantically shook the other vampire when he was close enough. "The monster is back! You have to stop him!"

Nick's brown eyes slowly opened and the situation was reminded. He was not naked and encompassing an equally naked Jeff. Instead he was dressed in cotton and sleeping in the kid's room. "What?"

Kurt did not have time for this. "The monster is back!"

"What monster?" Nick's question was answered by another loud boom. "Good grief kid, it is just thunder." The vampire brushed Kurt's hands off his shoulder and roll to his side.

"Yes, it's the monster Thunder."

"Go back to sleep." Nick huffed and tightened his hold on his pillow.

Kurt nervously tapped on his feet. "Blaine protects me from the monsters."

Nick rolled back over and stared at the scared boy standing next to him. "Do I look like Blaine?" Kurt shook his head. "Exactly, I don't understand why you are so special to him. If it were up to me I wouldn't be here and you would in monster Thunder's stomach."

The pale boy gasped at the news. Blaine did not lie to him. Nick, as did everyone else, did not like him.

"Go back to bed."

"But Blaine…"

"…Is to here." Nick interrupted before falling back to sleep in front of Kurt.

An unsettling feeling dropped in Kurt's stomach when another thunder roared on the other side of the stone wall.

"I want Blaine." Kurt cried, but no one was listening.

Kurt did not move right away. Instead he silently tried to remember just how far the guest room was from his bedroom. Maybe two minute walk, but he if ran- and did not encounter any monsters- then maybe he could get there in thirty seconds.

Very carefully Kurt opened the bedroom door. The hallway was darker then the bedroom, but a few candles were burning. The young boy tightened his grip on the door handle and poked his head out. There was nothing to be seen or heard.

For a moment the silence of the situation suggested to Kurt that the monster had left. That moment vanished when another snap and cracked boomed from above him. Forgetting about monsters and ghosts Kurt bolted from the door and raced down the hallway as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

The thirty second sprinted turned into a minute jog, but thanks for the candles on the walls and his memory Kurt found the bedroom door. The same time Kurt reached for the door handle a violent rumbled echoed over him and an unknown sound came from the other end of the hallway.

With his best effort Kurt tried to turn the door handle. It was locked. "Blaine?" Kurt whispered into the key hole. "Are you in there?"

After whispering Kurt put his ear onto the wooden door. Instead of an answer, all Kurt could hear was someone moaning. Soon the moaning turned into a pleasurable scream. Pleasurable or not, all Kurt could hear was a scream.

"Blaine!" Kurt frantically screamed and kicked at the door. Kurt's heart was racing too fast and his eyes were too flooded with tears, to hear or notice the sounds of soft cursing and bodies frantically getting dressed. "Blaine, it's the monster!"

Kurt continued to shout even after the door opened, and a messy looking Blaine was relieved by the fire place in the guest room.

"Kurt what are you doing out of bed?" Blaine did not mean to yell, but he did.

"The monsters were coming to get me; and Nick wanted to feed me to Thunder!" Kurt cried and clung onto Blaine's legs.

A disgruntle sigh left the vampire and he grabbed Kurt's hand. Together the two left the guest room. Before they were too far Kurt heard someone walking around in the guest room.

"Blaine, someone is in there." Kurt pointed to the guest room.

"It is one of the monsters you enticed. I had to fend them off for you." Blaine lied. In truth he was the monster and the poor boy in his bed was homeless and willing to offer his body and blood for a warm place to sleep for the night. "It is like I told you; I would never let anyone harm you."

_"Well, not counting myself of course." _Blaine silently thought.

The vampire and child did not say much until they reached Kurt's bedroom. Nick was still sleeping, the fire was still glowing and the thunder stormed had calmed. The room was no longer scary.

"Do you think you can go to bed now?"

Less scared and more relax Kurt finally noticed a drip of blood was rolling down Blaine's chin and Blaine's eyes were fully dilated.

"What is that?" Kurt pointed at the blood on Blaine's face.

The vampire licked him lips and tasted the sweetness of blood. "Remember, I had to fight the monster. He was trying to hurt you, but he ended up hurting me."

"You got hurt?" Kurt cried with guilt.

"Yes, I got hurt." Blaine hummed. "I probably wouldn't have gotten hurt if you stayed in your bed. I told you before and I'll tell you again. The monsters and ghosts won't haunt or hunt you in your bedroom. If you stay in there, then you will be safe."

Kurt mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't sneak out of you room again. You don't want me to get hurt do you?"

"No." Kurt silently answered.

"Good, now I want you to go back to sleep. I need to go finish taking care of the monster. We don't want him to get away do we?"

"No. Thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome." Blaine smiled at his tiny human and finished tucking him into bed. "Good night Kurt. I love you."

Kurt did not need to be told. "I love you too."

The vampire closed the door behind him and walked back towards the guest room. This unfortunate pale skin blue eyes guest was waiting for him.

…

I know I said this before, but I probably won't be able to update in a while. What do you guys think? I'm getting very little feedback on this story. Please pardon my grammatical errors. Please review and please be gentle. Thanks again to everyone who reviews.


End file.
